Language of Flowers or not
by Seito
Summary: Superboy gives out flowers... without knowing what they really mean. "Supey doesn't know what these flowers mean does he? RIGHT!" R&R


I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was one of the few times Superboy left Mount Justice on his own. He was walking among the streets, when he passed a large flower shop. Superboy thought about for a moment. People like flowers right? Black Canary was always encouraging him to try and interact with his friends more. Superboy like to believe that he was improving. Just yesterday Robin and Wally taught him this new game called "Guitar Hero." It was very interesting. Painful on his ears though.<p>

So he walked flower shop and ten minutes later walked out with as many different pretty flowers as he could think of.

* * *

><p>The first person Superboy saw was Megan.<p>

"Why do you have so many flowers Superboy?" she asked. She gestured to the many different bouquets he held in his arms. There were all different types of flowers, all sorts of shapes and colors.

"I thought they looked nice," he gruffly replied. He handed her a bouquet of Pink, Red and White Camellia flowers. "These are for you."

Megan took the flowers from him. "Aww thank you Superboy! I'll put them into some fresh water. Do you need help delivering the rest of those?" From behind her, the door to one of the cupboards opened and glass vase floated into the air.

Superboy shook his head. "No."

"Alright, have fun!"

* * *

><p>Superboy found Black Canary next in the training room.<p>

"Where did you buy all those flowers from?" she asked him.

"From the store." Superboy handed her a single snapdragon flower. "They reminded me of you."

"Oh thank you, Superboy. They're lovely," Black Canary said.

Superboy nodded and turn to leave. After he was gone, Black Canary looked at the snapdragon. "He's going to become quite the lady killer soon. I hope he knows what some of those flowers mean."

* * *

><p>Artemis was the next person Superboy ran into as she came out of her room. "Here," Superboy said, handing her a bouquet of Azalea.<p>

Artemis flushed a bright red color. "What are these for?" she asked, taking the bouquet.

"Just giving them to everyone," Superboy said. "Everyone likes flowers right?"

"Well, yeah," Artemis stammered out.

Superboy nodded and left her.

Artemis stared at his retreating form. _ 'Does he know that you traditionally only give flowers to family and the person you like? Unless he thinks of us as family, but even then Azaleas? Where did he find Azaleas?' _

* * *

><p>Superboy found Kaldur in the swimming pool. He didn't want to disrupt his team leader, so he left a bunch of red roses on the bench and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Next, Robin and Wally were found in the entertainment room. They were playing a video game. (Thankfully not that loud Guitar Hero ones.)<p>

"Here," Superboy said. He handed Robin a bunch of Asters and Wally a single spider flower.

"Um, thanks Supey," Wally said as he took the flower.

"What's the special occasion?" Robin asked.

Superboy shrugged. "No reason."

He soon left them, still having one more set of flowers to give out. After he was gone, Wally looked at Robin.

"Supey doesn't know what these flowers mean does he?"

Robin was silent. "Right?" Wally pressed.

"It's hard to say. We don't know what the gnomes taught him after all," Robin reasoned. "It's entirely possible he's aware of what they mean, or not."

Wally stared at down at the purple flower. "So he's serious about eloping. Great."

* * *

><p>Batman was the last person Superboy found. "These are for you," Superboy announced, handing a bouquet of white heathers and hydrangeas to the Dark Knight.<p>

For a moment Batman stared at the flowers. "Thank you, Superboy."

Superboy nodded and left. His work for the day was finally done. Everyone now had flowers.

* * *

><p>"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't red roses given to the person you love?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I do not understand why Superboy has given me these then."<br>"So these flowers have meanings to them?"  
>"Yeah. Basically Superboy more or less confessed his love to you, me and Kaldur, wants to elope with Wally and Artemis is the only one who got flowers that aren't a major confession."<br>"I see."  
>"Are we <strong>really<strong>should sure Superboy knows what these flowers mean?"

* * *

><p>It was rare, but every once and awhile Clark would get flowers at work. They were usually well wishers, congratulating him on something or the occasional holiday bouquet.<p>

So he wasn't really surprised when he found a bouquet of flowers on his desk: Yellow Carnations, Marigolds, Petunia and Cyclamen. There was no note however so Clark didn't know whom they were from. (There was a nagging suspicion though that these were from Superboy.) He was going to just put them aside and get started on his work, when Lois walked over.

"Ouch," she said, wincing. "Who the hell did you piss off Kent?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this entire bouquet can be summed up into three words. 'I hate you'," Lois explained.

Clark's eyes went. "Really?"

"Yup. I don't know what you did, Kent. But you might wanna get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

* * *

><p>The End. Please Review :3<p> 


End file.
